Cant have punk without rock
by SouthernDragon
Summary: all bladers are gathered for a charity fundraising night. Rick the hothead and Spike the unknown punk have other plans.. Drinking... swearing and hot man lovin'... I suck at summaries. Warnings: Ocxcanon, yaoi (BxB) swearing


**New one-shot with my punk OC, Spike! I love Spike so much. He's one of the few OCs where I am actually happy with how he has been created ad hasn't needed much change!  
This is a Spike x Rick pairing. And btw, just for you guys aha... Spike has a British accent... not a posh fancy one.. but not a cockney accent either. Somewhere in between hehehehe**

**This one-shot contains: Swearing, drinking and hot man sex.  
Enjoy ;D**

Sabrina bit her lip as she stood next to her punk friend, Spike. She had agreed to staying with him for his newest piercing. She hadn't realised his newest piercing was going to be both of his nipples… She shuddered at the mere thought and looked up as the body piercer came in with a charming smile to his face, huge gauges in both ears and his face an equal pin cushion to Spike's.

"Aww how sweet. Your girlfriend sitting in with you while you get pierced." He chuckled and pulled the needle from the sterilisation packet.

Sabrina shook her head frantically. "No, no! We're not a couple… We're just friends!"

"That's what they all say." He joked and got the needle ready. "Man I remember when I got my nipples pierced. It was the single best day of my life. My parents hated it." He said smoothly and pinched Spike's nipple, causing the punk to laugh and squirm a little.

"Wah that tickles!" He laughed and beamed up at Sabrina as she gave him a smile, a horrible smile at that. He looked back down as the needle was pierced through his nipple, the ring soon following. "Oh.. that was it?" He asked, wondering where the pain was.

Sabrina fluttered her eyes at the scene. It was… DISGUSTING! Seeing her friends nipples getting pierced. She couldn't describe the feeling as she shrieked when the other nipple was pierced with the needle and ring. She flew from the room.

"She gets a bit queasy at needles." He said to the piercer as he looked at his new piercings in the mirror. "Ohhhh, I like them a lot! I love the way they jingle when I bounce." He laughed as he bounced up and down.

"You're a riot!" The man slapped his shoulder. "You free tonight?" He asked and exited the room with Spike, pulling the latex gloves off while they walked to the register. "Was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink and hit a club or something?"

Spike smiled, his spider bites following the movement of his mouth. "I would love to." He beamed and paid for his piercings. "Here's my number…" He wrote the number down and winked at the guy. "Might see you tonight." He exited the store and ran to catch up with Sabrina.

"Sabriiiiiiina where are we going?" Spike whined as he followed his small friend around.

Sabrina sighed in annoyance. "We are going to a Beyblade social gathering that Mr. Dickenson has invited us, meaning me and Chadwick, to open the Australian tournament." She massaged her temples. "He'll probably be off with those Russian assholes so I'm going to need someone to keep me company."

"Oh… you don't like any of the girls… or guys?" He snickered as she glared at him. "I'm joking! Lighten up." He slapped her back in a friendly gesture as they came closer and closer to the hotel.

Spike stayed close to Sabrina for the beginning. They were getting a lot of stares from people mainly staring at Spike and the amount of piercings he had; not to mention the way he had shaved the side and back of his head so he had spiked up the remaining of his deep rye blonde chin-length hair. He felt a bit out of place as he finally got to sit down and watched as Sabrina; unwillingly, went to mix with the others.

He looked around the lobby with his deep rusty blue eyes. It was quite nice and posh. Shiny floors and ceilings, a nice oak desk stained a deep burgundy, a large crystal chandelier. Yep… too posh for this Brit. He sighed and looked up at a rather tall young man standing away from the crowd also.

He had a black stereo on his shoulder as he bopped his head and tapped his foot to the music emitting from the speakers. He got snoody looks from the others in the room; but he didn't care. He just smirked and turned the volume up to piss them off further.

Spike suddenly perked up. He knew this band! He knew that song! He stood up and allowed his feet to take him to the man and stopped next to him. He was the same height as the tanned American. He had white blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, a large nose that made his face look nicely framed and he was built. Oh yeah. Spike eye raped him.

Rick's eyebrow twitched and he opened his eyes, looking to his left. He blinked in surprise at what stood next to him. A pale rye blonde haired young man with rusty blue eyes and a face full of piercings. The eyes were what drew him in the most. He finally scowled a little and turned his head back to the previous position.  
"Can I help you with something?" He asked in a rough and dominant tone of voice.

Spike studied the man. His voice was deep… and smooth. Oh his skin looked almost as smooth as his voice sounded. "No. I'm here with a friend." He beamed. "I heard that Avenged Sevenfold song just now! I had no idea there were many other listeners."

"Pff, I fucking love Avenged Sevenfold. Their songs are what keep me in the mood for Beyblading." He smirked and looked down to Spike. "So if you're not a blader then what the heck are ya doing here?"

"Oh…" He looked to the crowd of the conversing beybladers. "I'm here with Sabrina, and Chad." He beamed. "Chad is off with the Russians and Sabrina didn't want to be lonely. But she's hanging around with…" He breathed in for a dramatic pause. "The same sex."

"Well of course she is…. That's what women do. They blabber about shit all day and then when they're together at a gathering like this they act like they're the best of fucking friends." He turned down his tunes and set the stereo on the chair below him. "So what's your name."

Spike looked back to Rick from the crowd and studied his face. "My name is Spike." He beamed and held out his hand, his wrist adorned with leather straps.

"Spike? What kind of a name is that? Sounds like a name for a dog." He shook Spike's hand and smirked. "Name's Rick. I'm part of the PPB Allstars. They practically begged me to be part of their team."

"Oh sounds nice! And yes, I was named after a dog." Spike laughed. "My mother was drunk when she gave birth to me. So I was named after her faithful Rottweiler; Spike."

"Impressive…" Rick commented and looked to the door that led to an add on garden. "You wanna step outside for a while? I know there's a bar out there. If you're the right age of course."

"I'm nineteen so yes I am old enough to drink." He followed Rick out happily. "Although I started when I was fifteen. My mother encouraged me a lot." Spike looked up in thought as they entered the garden and made their way to the bar.

"Where's the weirdest place you've woken up after being smashed?" Rick asked with growing interest as he ordered himself a beer and handed Spike his bourbon.

"I've woken up in a lot of weird places…" Spike trailed off and looked up in thought. "Although the most interesting place was Sabrina's bath tub." He took a sip of his drink.  
"Her mother found me and turned the cold water on while I was passed out in the bath."

Rick choked on his beer and laughed. "Seriously!?" He set the glass down and thought himself. "The weirdest place I've woken up after being drunk would've had to have been the garden bed out the front of my house." He grinned as Spike chuckled, holding his hand cutely to his mouth to try and keep his drink in. "I woke up to my mum spraying me with the hose."

Spike and Rick continued to share stories and joke around with each other, talking about their favourite songs and favourite bands and just getting lost in all the moments that sparked between the two.

Max looked around for his partner since Mr. Dickenson was getting ready to start his speech to officially announce the opening of the Australian division. He hummed anxiously as he looked to his mum. "I don't know where he is, mum…"

"Don't worry, Maxie. I'm sure Rick will turn up. If he doesn't we can just fill him in when we're back in our room." Judy beamed down at Max to reassure her usually cheerful and bubbly son.

Rick finished his drink and looked to Spike. "So where are you staying tonight?" He asked, his cheeks slightly flustered.

"Well we're supposed to have a room here for the night since the thing goes on late. But I don't know where the room is." He flung his hands up dramatically. "Sabrina won't tell me unless I ask her!"

"Hmm… who drove here? You or her?" Rick asked, watching as Spike went from confused to in thought.

"Well she did of course… but I have a spare set of keys. We always keep one in case one of us loses the other." Spike had a hint where this was going and he smirked. "Well then… shall we." He stood up and left money on the table for the barmen then led Rick through the crowd to the underground parking of the hotel.

Rick looked at the car to Spike and then back at the car. He blinked and looked to Spike once again. "This piece of shit is hers? And you have a key for it!?"

"It's been a useful piece of shit so we love it for that." Spike commented and unlocked the passenger side of the silver Holden Monaro and pulled the seat down, motioning for Rick to get in first. He chuckled and closed the door behind him. "And… wait for it…" He pulled the string which brought down a drape to cover the back seats from the front. "Many memories have been made in this car."

"Holy shit… have you had sex in this thing too!?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Not recently… I will admit I banged Chad pretty hard when we had the hots for each other but that was a long time ago." He grinned at Rick. "Why… you scared?"

"N-No way!" Rick exclaimed and suddenly almost felt himself melt when those rusty blue eyes locked on to his own grey ones. They were so… mesmerising and drew him in.  
Without knowing what hit him, their lips suddenly locked and their tongues clashed in a sudden battle for dominance. Rick shuddered in pleasure when he discovered the punk had a tongue ring that slid and dragged over his tongue, making the experience way more exciting. He moaned softly and brought his hands up, feeling through the side combed tresses of Spike's blonde hair.

Spike pulled away from the kiss and breathed smoothly against Rick's neck and into his ear, making small nips at his earlobe and massaging the flesh between his teeth gently, rubbing his tongue ring against the tips of it. He grinned when he felt the body shudder with pleasure and take hold of his slender body with his own masculine one.

Rick brought his lips down and kissed Spike along his neck, leaving longing burning marks and nipping at the pale skin now and then to try and show Spike who the boss was around here. Every dog has a master and Rick was determined to make Spike his.

He slid his large hand up Spike's baggy shirt and felt along his abdomen, the muscles tensing at the new touch. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he brushed across his nipples to feel metal. He flung the shirt over Spike's head and looked at the plump swollen nipples. He looked back to Spike. "You turn me on so fucking much, you punk." He huffed and brought his mouth over one of the tender nipples, massaging his tongue over the rings and the swollen nubs.

Spike threw his head back and grit his teeth. Oh how good it felt. He brought his hands up and pulled at the tie that held Rick's hair in place. He flung it from the hold roughly, causing a bite, and fisted through the white blonde hair, wrapping his legs around Rick's midsection; feeling his man harden through his pants and push against the tanned abdomen.

Rick looked up at Spike as his jaw tightened. Oh yeah he felt that alright. He licked up his chest and slid his hand down to rest on the lump inside Spike's combat trousers. He grinned. "Turned on are we, Spike?" Rick teased and rubbed the lump seductively with the palm of his hand in circular motions, watching as the pale punk threw his head back and his chest puffed out while his back arched in pleasure. "Tell me to do you."

Spike closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip when he felt the hand still at his groin and another pinched at his nipple, pulling at the tender muscle. "OH… please. Yes! Do it." He moaned and breathed in heavily; making the roof of his mouth dry.

Rick smirked and worked his hands up to the button and zip and undid both, reaching in and sliding his hand past the elastic of Spike's satin boxers. He ran the tips of his fingers up the shaft teasingly and attached his mouth back to Spike's nipple as he took hold of the man and began a slow stroking motion; feeling the muscle harden and throb as he did so.

Spike leaned back against the interior wall of the car and tightened his thighs around Rick's mid-section; causing the dark skinned young man to growl and fist at the muscle harder. He bit his bottom lip and moaned closing his eyes and relaxing his hold.

Rick fisted faster causing the pre cum to dribble from Spike's head which acted as a lubricant; causing his fisting to become smoother. He growled in pleasure when Spike began to grind against his own member through their pants. He pulled the punk off, ripping his combat boots off and then his pants. "Get ready, Spike. I'm going to take you all the way." Rick growled and pushed Spike back against the car wall and engulfed his member with his mouth.

Spike yelled and clenched Rick's hair roughly. He moaned as his legs were pulled onto the American's shoulders for better dominance. His eyes widened when he felt a finger being inserted into his anus; causing him to clench the walls but he loosened them shortly after and began thrusting his hips, keeping his hands locked through Rick's thick hair.

Rick slid his tongue along Spike's member slowly and seductively and began to suck at the head; hearing the Brit moan and pull at the hair. He smirked and created circular motions with his tongue causing more of his pre cum to dribble out. He pulled away and looked up at Spike, inserting another finger into his anus.

"Get in me you fucking dirty American." Spike shouted and pulled Rick up to him and kissed him tasting his cum and feeling Rick removing his fingers. He watched as Rick ripped down his pants and pulled his thick man out.

Rick spat into his hand and smothered his thick shaft; coating it in his saliva and pushing Spike roughly against the car. "Get ready to have your insides torn apart." He breathed heavily and licked up Spike's neck leaving a burning sensations against the punk's pale skin.

Spike gripped Rick's hair once more and nibbled at the rounded tip of his dark ear. "Get in me…" He whispered heavily; causing the American to shudder in pleasure. He threw his head back against the wall of the car and moaned loudly when he was impaled by Rick's length. It was thick and sturdy on the entry. Spike knew the saliva Rick coated it in wasn't doing much good since it felt raw and painful.

Rick gritted his teeth as the entry didn't go as smoothly as he thought. He pushed in and out of Spike until he felt his own pre cum and finally got to use that as a better lubricant than his saliva. He drove his length all the way into Spike, causing him to scream and throw his head back, feeling his hips buckle.

Out of the heat of the moment Rick continued to thrust inside Spike; the hairs on the base of his shaft brushing against Spike's skin, and he began to fist at Spike's member causing him to rock his hips back and forth against Rick's movements. He fisted harder and faster as he fastened his thrusting inside of Spike. Pleasure level was beyond pure ecstasy.

Spike bit his bottom lip as he arched his back and felt Rick stop the fisting and hold his thick thumb over the tip of his head; not allowing him to cum. He moaned and looked at Rick with pleading eyes, his cheeks were flustered and his nipples were erect and swollen. "P-please! I need to cum you bastard!" He screamed as Rick thrust again inside Spike this time harder and faster.

"I'll let you cum when you mean it, punk." Rick growled out and held his thumb in place as the warm fluid began to slowly trickle out underneath Rick's thumb and slide slowly down the throbbing muscle. He grinned as he felt himself about to cum. He quickened his pace and put his remaining hand above Spike's head on the wall of the car, arching his back outward and making the thrusts deeper and longer. "Scream my name. Scream it like you mean it and I'll let you cum."

Spike breathed heavily as his body felt like it was on fire. He needed to cum and Rick's continuous thrusting inside of him wasn't helping either. He felt the thick muscle inside him getting slicker as each thrust began to make a squelching noise; alerting Spike that Rick was getting ready to cum. He looked up into those grey eyes with his rusty blue ones.

His eyes were glazed over with passion and pleasure. He finally gave in and half lidded his eyes. "R-RICK! OHH!" He moaned louder than before and felt the hand above him latch onto one of his nipples and pinch it, massaging it roughly between thick fingers. He screamed and his knees buckled, causing his legs to rise from the seat of the car.

The whole car shook back and forth as Rick finally released his thumb from the tip of Spike's head and watched as the cum shot out and finally trickled down the long shaft and pooled on the leather seats underneath them. Rick bit his own lip as he felt the hot juices encase his own shaft as Spike's wall finally caved in; engulfing him. He moaned loudly and held onto Spike's hips; rocking him back and forth with a strong force that rocked the car harder.

He growled and breathed heavily through his gritted teeth as he finally gave in and came inside of Spike. He threw his head back and kept thrusting not allowing Spike to try and dominate the situation. He gripped Spike's hips harder as he finally slowed down his thrusts, still making them hard. He watched as Spike's body went nearly limp and his member finally went soft. Rick made a few final thrusts inside of Spike to show him who the master was and finally collapsed on top of him, resting his head against his chest, listening to the sound of the fast heartbeats.

Spike wrapped his legs around Rick and closed his eyes, biting his lip again when he felt Rick playing with one of his nipple rings.

"Where'd you get these done?" Rick asked with a hoarse voice.

"Some tattoo parlour. The guy who pierced me wanted to get a drink tonight… whoops." Spike remembered and scratched his neck. "Well there's always next time." He hissed when he felt his nipple getting pinched.

"There won't be a next time ya know, Spike. Wanna know why?" Rick sat up on his knees and looked down at Spike. "Cos you're my dog now." He caught Spike's lips in a rough kiss; sealing his fate.

The guy waited for a while before tossing the number the punk had given him into the bin. "If I ever see that bastard again I'll tear him a new asshole." He grumbled and walked into the club alone.

**And there it is... haha. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it.  
****Spike is such a tease ;D**

**Thanks y'all!**


End file.
